The valley of tears
by La La La Lady in disguise xDD
Summary: I have 4 best friends since I was young, and I treated them as if they're my sisters. But they all turned to be my enemies behind my back. Who can I trust now? Will I be all alone? This fic was named as 'My TrueslashFake Friends' or 'The truth behind everything' last time, but the story is still the same
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy :))**

**I do not own Gakuen alice :))**

**My True-Slash-Fake Friends**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

A brunette girl rushed through the corridor in order to get to her class in time. She slipped inside the room, walked towards her seat, which was in between Sumire Shouda and Natsume Hyuuga.

**Mikan's POV**

"Good morning, Mikan! Hey, did you see Natsume today? He's not yet around…" Sumire asked me. I guess I need a little introduction about her. Sumire is one of my best friends. She have a green permed hair and emerald eyes. She got eyes to Natsume, whose seat is beside me. Gosh, she would always whine to our teacher to exchange place with me, but, oh well, sensei didn't agree.

"Morning, Permy. You know what, you sound like you're his girlfriend or something. But no, I haven't seen him around."

"Of course I do. I'll be his future girlfriend after all. Too bad... I wonder where he is…?" I rolled my eyes at her. She's obsessed with Natsume. Hell, she even has a lot of pictures of Natsume in her phone; laptop and she even have posters. With this kind of obsession, you will think that everyone will about her having a crush on Natsume. What surprises me is that no one knows about it except me and our other best friends. Weird, isn't it?

I looked at her again and saw her staring into space. Daydreaming again? I bet it's about Natsume again. –sigh-

I saw another best friend of mine, Wakako getting inside the room. Wakako Usami. A Kpop fan. Especially to this group called S*per Juni*r. Nothing else escapes from her mouth but Kpop stuff. She even studied Korean. She goes to every concern there is here in Japan just to see them and have some autograph. She has every album. Not only S*per Juni*r, but I think all groups in Korea. One hell of a fan.

But there's also this thing about her. She's attracted to Ruka Nogi, Natsume's bestfriend. Ruka looks like a French person. Blond hair and topaz eyes. Nothing to compare to her Korean idols. But she said that Ruka is special. I can't even understand those things… Love? That's not in my dictionary.

"Morning, Wakako."

"Oh, hi Mikan! Do you know that S*per Juni*r has a new song? I can't wait!" I sighed once more. My friends really have some unique hobbies…

"You know very well that I'm not addicted to Kpop. Anime and manga are better though." My eyes literally sparked at my thoughts about anime…

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically, "gotta go to my seat, I still need to do some homework. See 'ya later." I nodded off my head as I saw her walk faster to her seat. Without anything else to do, I started to read a book. A few moments later, someone tapped me in my shoulder. Guess who is it? It's none other than Natsume Hyuuga. I stared at a raven-haired guy. He also has crimson eyes though. His fan girls LOVED him (like Sumire). I asked her once why, but she just said that he's the most perfect and handsome guy in the whole universe. Especially his eyes. I still can't believe her. But, I was just wondering, when did he arrive?

"What?"

"Idiot. Sensei is here. Close that book."

"Fine…And don't call me an idiot! But thanks for uhm, you know for telling me."

"Hn, but you will be an idiot forever."

"Shut up."

Can you see now why I'm not attracted to him? He's such a jerk! He can just tell me to keep my book, right? But why does he need to add the word idiot? Yeah, I admit, I like his eyes. Who won't? I mean, it's just that when you look at his eyes, hell, you'll be mesmerized. Not that I would say that out loud… I still hate him more than I like him.

But there would be times that we are in the same side or if we're not arguing. That's when we talk about anime and manga. We have the same interests. Even reading fictional books is included.

I stared at the board in front where our teacher is discussing something about the nature whatsoever. I'm not really the studious type, but I pass my subjects higher than average. My parents would always give me lectures to at least try to study seriously or even just to open my notebook when I'm at home. I just can't help it. Studying is boring. I want things that are exciting, like sports or when reading a very interesting story. I joined sports like badminton and volleyball. Writing? That's also a thing to me. I even join contests about writing and I always win. Not that I brag, okay?

I don't know how long the time passed, but I just heard the school bell ring. That only means one thing: Recess. That's my favorite subject, if you consider that as one. I got out of our classroom and waited my best friends outside. Wait, you just met 2 of them right? There are still 2 more girls, namely: Sakura Takahashi, a kpop fan too, but not as crazy as Wakako; Kagura Ayuzawa, likes to draws things, be it anime or a real thing. Either way, she's so amazing in that part. She's also a cheerful person.

How stupid of me. I told you everything, yet I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Mikan Yukihara. 12 years old and I belong to 6-A (together with my best friends, Natsume jerk and his best friend Ruka). This is the last year we have here in the elementary department. (**A/N**: I forgot to mention this, here in the Philippines, the elementary department is only up to Grade 6. After elementary, it's high school. We don't have middle school. But I heard they would add some years in elementary department. Anyway, hope that clears some confusion. Continue with the story.) I'm outgoing and don't really have a care in the world. The most important people to me? My best friends. I love them so much if they ask me who I want to save, me or my best friends, I would choose my best friends to be saved with no second thought. I love my parents too, but in a different way, I guess.

As we walk towards the cafeteria, we chatted about anything. Even while eating, we can't seem to finish our conversations. But one person butted in, and our conversation was cut. You know why? Sumire is dazed, looking at the said person. Wakako is looking beside the person expecting that there is certain 'someone' together with _him._ I guess we don't need to play a guessing game right?

"Mikan!" I glanced up as I heard my name from Ruka.

"Oh, Ruka. Is there something I can help?"

"Actually, Coach Ryu asked us to find you."

"Err…..Me? But why?"

"Well, since the Sports Fest will be held 2 weeks from now, Coach wants us to practice every day. He hopes- no change that, he wants our school to win every category there is- basketball, volleyball, tennis, badminton, marathon and other sports you can think of."

"This is going to be a hell"

"Just shut up and go. Stop asking your stupid questions and we can start off the practice." Natsume interjected. Why, why can't be _a little bit_ polite even just for a while?

"There's no need for you tell me, Mr. Rude… Anyway, girls, sorry gotta go. _Someone_ is so _impatient_ here. See you all later!" I waved at my friends and they waved back. I wonder how many hours will this training will be. But this is better than studying now, isn't it?

* * *

I AM EXHAUSTED. Training for badminton is also kinda hard. Playing3 hours non-stop is a pain. I sat down in a bench and started wiping my sweat all over my face. Good thing I'm only wearing a white sleeveless shirt and shorts that ended up 2-3 inches above my knee. I'm on break right now, and I could see that the basketball team isn't done yet. I watched, as I see Ruka passing the ball to Natsume for him to shoot and Natsume managed a 3-point shoot.

I'll admit. Natsume and Ruka are impressive when it comes to basketball. They have this unique teamwork that lets the team to get more points in a game. It's like they can read each other's minds. I was so engrossed watching them play (since I'm a fan of basketball too, it's just that, I can't reach the ring –sigh-) when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Coach Ryu looking at me.

"What is it, Coach Ryu?"

"I've been calling you 4 times and you won't budge. Yukihara, it's time for your training in volleyball." Yeah, you heard it right. I'm going to play 2 sports for the Sports Fest. Though in volleyball, I'm somewhat just a substitute, since my main sport is badminton.

"Sorry, Coach, just got a bit engrossed with the game. I'll be there in a minute." I drank water and went to an open field where a net is set-up. Even though I'm still worn out from training for badminton, I can't help but be excited to train more. Mikan! You can do this! Fight!

* * *

Me, Ruka and Natsume went inside our classroom and our teacher in History stopped talking and looked at us. I can't help but to be serous when she eyed us carefully.

"Sorry for the interruption, Serina-sensei."Ruka bowed and I followed his act. Serina-sensei sent us a smile, which means she has forgiven us.

"It's fine since it's for the school. Coach Ryu was so ecstatic about the Sports Fest whenever the topic comes up between us teachers. Just be sure to win, 'kay?" She smiled at us warmly. I love her! Even though History is boring as hell, she can even make it so lively with her stories. She is also the kindest teacher there is, though a bit scary when interrupted while discussing.

"We would do our best to win!" I cheered, showing a big grin on her way.

"I would be counting on that, Mikan. Please go to your respective places and I'll continue the discussion."

"Okay, sensei"

I sat down and a piece of paper went its way to me. I unfolded it and found out it was from Sumire:

'_Hey Mikan, did something interesting happen?_

_Tell me EVERY THING. And don't leave any details._

_How's the training, by the way?'_

_ ~Sumire_

I rolled my eyes, since I know what she really wants to know. I wrote back to her:

'_Nothing really good happen. _

_I KNOW you're pertaining to Natsume's training. _

_Yeah, I got a glimpsed of their training._

_Well, they're good, especially Natsume and Ruka's teamwork._

_P.S. Sorry, I can't hang out with all of you until the Sports Fest is done._

_A few days from now, we won't be coming to any class periods. _

_We'll be training for the whole day.'_

I tossed the note back to her, and she read it. I can see that see scribbled some things, and then gave it back to me.

'_**You know me too well, Mikan xD**_

_**There are still other chances for you to hang out with us after that Sports Fest,**_

_**So don't worry about it.**_

_**Just give your best shot in the Fest, 'kay? **_

_**I going to kill you if you didn't win as the first placer. :D'**_

I mouthed a 'thank you' and she smiled at me. Since my friends are there for me, I can feel my confidence build up. I can't disappoint them, can I?

SPORTS FEST, just wait for me. BECAUSE, HERE I COME!

**~End of Chapter1~**

* * *

So there, the first chapter is done :))

I actually can't believe that I finished it xD

So how is it? I know they're kinda OOC (Out Of Character), but it can't be helped. I'll try to remove some mushy-mushy words if I can if those words don't really contribute to the story.

If you have some questions about the story, you can PM me in my account, and I'll try to answer it :D

Sorry if I have to put an Author's Note once in a while in the story. They're necessary, for you to understand the story better.

I hope you'll read the next chapter when I update, though I'm not sure when to update. My schedule is packed with home works and projects.

See you all soon! :))


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters :DDD**

**Sorry for not updating quickly!**

**There would be a few author's note in the story so please forgive me!~**

* * *

Chapter 2

Today's the day. After all those trainings, after all those aching muscles at night, my suffering is finished.

Today is the start of the Sports Fest.

And my game is going to start right after the opening ceremonies. I can't wait. I'm so excited that Permy needed to slap me hard just to get me moving.

"Come on Mikan! Stop daydreaming or what. It's the opening ceremony!"

"Sorry about that Permy. Just a bit excited for my game. Hehe"

We walked in silence to our gymnasium. All students from 1st grade up to 6th grade are all here. Also from the other schools. Heh, it's one hell of a crowd. Good thing the place is quite big.

"… welcome all of you for the 42th annual Sports Fest! Please have a good time in your stay here. There are different booths and events for this festival. Have a good day everyone!" What you heard was the opening speech of our principal. He's a tall man with blond hair and emerald eyes. If he's just the same age with us, I'm sure girls will ADMIRE him, if you know what I mean.

All the students gave a round of applause for him, and with that, I went to the room designated for players of our school. I removed my school uniform and changed into my physical education uniform(**A/N: in this room, there are kinda like sectors, and you can change freely without someone seeing you**). I tied my hair into a ponytail and put towel at my back. I got a sandwich which was prepared for every player. I ate it and also got an energy drink and drank. With my energy so high, I think I can win all the games!

"Calling all the participants for badminton, please hurry in the gym. The game will start in 5 minutes. I repeat, calling all the participants for badminton, please hurry in the…" That's my cue. I dashed from the room, but unfortunately, I bumped into someone. And… it was Natsume.

"Sorry Natsume, just in hurry."

"Tch. Watch where you're going next time, idiot."

"Hmph… Ja, I'm gonna be late. Wish me luck, okay?" And I run off towards the gym without waiting for his reply.

The gym was divided into 4, and there will be 3 sports to be played simultaneously. I went to the court, got my racquet from my coach, and breathe inwardly. This is it. I can finally show the fruit of my hard work. I made some warm-up, since I don't want to have cramps in the middle of the game.

"Okay, Coach I'm ready!"

"Do your best, Yukihara."

I saw my friends beside the net. And cheering for me, saying "Mikan! Fight! You can do this!"

I smiled and my confidence is giving me so boost. Let the game begin.

* * *

I eyed my opponent. Well, he's a bit taller than me, and I can see some muscle. I know, I'm a girl, yet my opponent is a boy. It can't be help. It was lottery. And I got him. I can do this!~

* * *

I can't believe this! I won! The scoring was is like a dream. I won. I won. I won. I won…..

"Wow! Mikan, great job! You did great back there! I knew you could do it!" Kagura said while choking me to death in a TIGHT hug.

"Uhmm… Hey Kagura… Can't breathe."

"Sorry Mikan!"

"Be easy on Mikan, Kagura. By the way, congratulations. Looks like my death threat is useful (refer to chap.1)" Permy said to me. To think I can't even remember that she actually threaten me… But never mind.

"You're so amazing Mikan! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura has a big smile on her face. When I told you that it was big, you need to believe me. I don't think a normal person will be able to do that.

"Yeah. Congratulations Mikan. Oh by the way, since you won, we need to celebrate later, 'kay?" That's Wakako for you. Celebrates anything that needed to be celebrated. She's so optimistic.

"Hmm… Why not treat all of us Mikan? Since you're the winner and all, you'll be so happy that you would be so generous and treat us. Right?" Permy tries to convince me to treat all of them. Well, maybe, but not now.

"Guys, you know I really wanted to thank you. You supported me and now I won. Maybe I would treat you, but—"

"Congratulations, Mikan! Good job! Hi there, Sumire, Wakako, Sakura, Kagura!" I heard a voice. Who owns that voice? It's familiar. And there he is, Ruka making his way to us. Yeah, he's the owner. And wait. There's someone behind him. Natsume. –sigh-

"Thanks Ruka. I really appreciate it. How about you, is it time for basketball?"

"Yup. Heard the other players are bigger than us."

"That should be fine. All of you guys are way better in skills. I've watched you train the past weeks. I'm sure you'll win!" I encouraged him and put on my best smile. I don't want him to think that because I won, I'm airhead now. Just extremely happy though.

"Shut up, idiot. There's no way we'll lose. They. Have. Me." Then the trademark smirk. When will Natsume jerk stop using that smirk? It irritates me, makes me comment useless and tactless words.

"Jerk face, I hope that you will get an accident while playing. I don't really care if they will need to pull you out of the game. Because they—all your teammates will manage to win even without you. Hmmph."

"Dream on, girl. I'm afraid to burst your bubble too early. I'll do it a little later."

"Please don't fight, Mikan and Natsume. Try to get along with each other. This will be our last year together." Ruka practically stopped our argument. Well, he's right. We'll be graduating.

"Hn." Natsume replied. Is that even a word? Oh right, he is Natsume alright.

"Fine."

"Calling the participants for Basketball. Please assemble now in the gym. I repeat…"

"That's our cue. Please cheer for us, Mikan, Sumire, Wakako, Kagura and Sakura!"

"Good luck! We'll cheer for all of you until the end!"

"Oh my gosh. Ruka is so handsome!" Our reaction? Face-palmed.

"Wakako needs to say those kinds of words in public. They would really know she have a crush on Ruka if she repeats what she did today." Permy said in a dull voice.

"Yeah. She must." We all agreed.

* * *

[[In the middle of the game]]

Ruka isn't kidding when he said they're opponents were bigger than them. They were so tall, I think I'm only up to the elbow of the shortest person in the team. (**A/N: **I'm quite tall, and this is true! They're tall! I'm 5ft. 3inches, by the way) But hey, they aren't in that disadvantage. Ruka and the others are pretty good. As of now, the scoring is 16-15. We're the teams which scored 15. But, that's fine! They still have time to change the tide! With Ruka and Natsume's dynamic duo, I'm sure they

-sound of the whistle being blown by the referee-

Oh my. Natsume was pushed down by the biggest person in the team. I think it was intentionally. I can see the big man grinning to others. Damn it. They play so dirty! So, back to Natsume. There he is, curled up so tight. He holds his left shoulder tightly, maybe that's where put all his weight and the impact when he fell.

Oh wait. I remembered something and I totally hate myself. Why did I need to tell him that?

_Flashback_

"_Shut up, idiot. There's no way we'll lose. They. Have. Me." Then the trademark smirk. When will Natsume jerk stop using that smirk? It irritates me, makes me comment useless and tactless words._

"_Jerk face, I hope that you will get an accident while playing. I don't really care if they will need to pull you out of the game. Because they—all your teammates will manage to win even without you. Hmmph."_

"_Dream on, girl. I'm afraid to burst your bubble too early. I'll do it a little later."_

_-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-__End __of Flashback—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-_

I'm just joking, you know? Why did it really happen?

They had asked for a Time-out. Two boys from the team help Natsume get up and so that he can go to the clinic and all. Me? Simple. From the audience, I ran. Volunteered to come with him to the clinic. Just can't help it. I know it's not really my fault but… I'm guilty… Do you know how that feels?

They accepted my help, since they need to continue with the game with or without Natsume. I guide Natsume while trying to walk, with one hand behind him if he falls. He's quiet along the way. I guess I should be the one to start. –sigh-

When we were alone, I gave it a shot.

"Hey, Natsume… you know, sorry for what I said earlier. I'm just kidding around, okay? I didn't really want this to happen to you."

"Hn. I don't care, idiot. Besides, why are you apologizing? You aren't the one who did it to me, idiot."

I know, okay? I'm just guilty, can't you get it?!

"I'm just guilty, okay? Anyway, we're here! Come on, let's go inside."

"Tch."

I let him go in first. I saw him sit in one of the chairs in the corner and the nurse looked at his shoulder for a while, then looked at me.

"So, what happen to his shoulder?"

"Well, while playing Basketball a little earlier, he was pushed backwards, then I guess he got a bit of bad luck, and landed with his shoulder carrying most of the body weight and impact from the fall."

"It's better for you to go to the hospital, my dear. Our equipments here aren't the best, so for now lie down in one of the beds and rest and put cold compress in it while I contact your parents for them to fetch you."

"Fine."

Natsume stood up and followed the nurse. I saw him lie down and the nurse came back to me.

"You may go now. Please tell Coach Ryu that he'll be going to the hospital. And also his friends if ever they ask about it. Thank you."

"No problem at all! Please take good care of Natsume while his parents aren't here yet. I'll be going now! Good day!" (**A/N:** The nurse in our school calls our parents when the condition of a student is not really that good. But if it's like, you're dying or something, of course they are going to be the one to send you directly to the hospital… go on with the story ^^")

* * *

I went back to the gymnasium and saw that almost everyone's silent. Why? I looked around and… Basketball. They're very tense. Scoring: 25-25. Time: 2 minutes. Who holds the ball: One who pushed Natsume. Who blocks the boy: Ruka.

Mikan, breathe in, breathe out. Wow. It's so intense. But I have a doubt. Surely, the other team might try to use dirty tricks once more, and Ruka might get an accident. And I don't want to see what happen to Natsume again!

"Ruka! Concentrate! Show that person what he needs to see! He's the one who pushed Natsume a while ago! Make Natsume and everyone proud! You can do it! You had trained hard for this tournament! Don't let the efforts of all your teammates go to waste!" I shouted. Ruka needs encouragement now. And after my outburst, everyone from school is cheering for Ruka. I didn't know how they did it, but the loudness of their voices isn't so loud you'd go deaf, but not also so quiet that you won't hear them from afar. It's just right. And that's good for Ruka. He won't lose his concentration, but will have enough to cheer him up.

I think I'm right. You know why? The next thing I know, Ruka just made a 3-point shot. Then, the bell rings that signify the end of the game. It became 25-28. That was a close call. Ruka, you rock!

I see their team having a group hug. They're also chanting Ruka's name and patting him at his shoulders. This is good. Everyone's happy! Hmmm… Maybe I'll talk with him later. I walked towards my friends and saw them chanting with the crowd.

"It's a good thing, they won, right? Looks like your outburst a while back made some sense to Ruka. I'm glad." Sakura told me when I reach them.

"You go girl!" Kagura shouted at me through the crowd. I barely heard her, due to the loudness of the crowd.

Oh well, at least today is a happy ending, isn't it?

**~End of Chapter 2~**

* * *

**Yey! It's done! I know I focused on the games. But if you want, I can tell some about the booths or the other events that happened. You can review or PM me about what you want. :))))**

**I think this chapter is a bit of OOC in Natsumes's part. Sorry about that.**

**I became so busy with schoolwork, I actually forgot to continue this story for a month, please forgive me… But I'll try my best to update quickly if I can help it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews... :)) I appreciate it :))**

**Have a great day ahead!~**


End file.
